


Devil in the mirror (oh, it's me)

by starwreck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Light Bondage, M/M, Mirror Sex, Monsterfucking, Na Jaemin-centric, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Selfcest, Sex Demon, Smut, incubus, jaemin just wants to fuck himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: It's in the way the man has the same pretty doe-like eyes Jaemin has seen on himself for the past two decades. Top it off with the little quirk at the corner of his lips when the man smiles is exactly the same one Jaemin smiles like, as his friends like to call it—the little shitsmile. Save for the slight height difference considering Jaemin's eyes are levelled to the other’s nose.or when Jaemin summons a sex demon to find the splitting image of himself in his room.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Na Jaemin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 225
Collections: '00 FIC FEST ROUND TWO





	Devil in the mirror (oh, it's me)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #00295  
> jaemin summons a sex demon and it shows up wearing his face :)
> 
> There are inaccuracies of demon summoning and rituals in this fic as it is only for the purpose of entertainment. 
> 
> I just want to thank the prompter for their galaxy brain to send this prompt <3  
> Have fun reading!

❧

It's a rather peaceful somewhat study session at their favorite corner in the library when Jaemin excitedly slams his hands down on the table, surprising his three best friends.

"So, all I need to do is one simple ritual and _wala!_ I'm gonna have a fucking sex demon in my bed in no time."

"I've got to say that's pretty brilliant."

"It is?" Jaemin perks up, slightly flattered.

"Yes, _brilliantly_ dumb." Renjun deadpans. "I would expect this from Donghyuck—"

 _"Rude!"_ Donghyuck protests.

"But _you_? Na Jaemin trying to summon a _demon_ so he can get dicked down?"

"What? It's not entirely a bad idea, okay?" Jaemin defends himself, turning his body to look at Jeno. "You agree with me, right, Jen?"

Jeno, who was deeply absorbed in his game, lifts his head for a second to analyse the situation and notes Jaemin's hopeful expression. "Uh, no comment." He goes back to his game immediately.

"Jeno!" Jaemin whines, a sulky pout making its way to his lips.

"Let me rephrase my words, Jaemin, for you to understand better because I think your intake of excessive coffee and sugar is ruining your brain cells." Renjun fakes an innocent smile. "You are saying you want to make a goddamn ritual to call a fucking demon so you can have _sex_ with them. Do you see the problem in this?"

Jaemin ponders for a while, blinking slowly as he processes Renjun's words. Donghyuck snorts, already knowing the outcome of Jaemin's realisation. Jeno shakes his head with a fond smile.

"No?"

"Na Jaemin!"

"I seriously don't see any problem with it," Jaemin shrugs. "I mean, the worst that could happen is that I could get my soul sold to the devil and live a terrible life in Hell. But hey, at least I’d know I got the _most_ mindblowing sex ever."

Donghyuck hums thoughtfully. "He's got a point there,"

"Nuh uh uh. Young man, you listen to me. You're not going to risk your life for sex!"

"...No?"

"Jaemin, do you hear yourself right now?" Renjun snarls, tugging at the end of his hair.

"I do, actually. Come on, spare me some faith. I've been meeting guys and girls here and there but no one, I repeat, _no one_ , comes close to satisfying me in bed. It's never enough."

"First of all, there isn't any _'faith'_ going on when you want to summon a demon, Jaemin." Donghyuck points out, making quotation marks in the air with his fingers. "Also, literally nobody has satisfied you? Like, at all?"

Jaemin's lips part open to retort but Renjun cuts him off.

"I didn’t wanna say this but I will. You're kind of a hoe. You have sex every other day with a different person. Every. Single. Time." Jaemin brings up his forefinger to interrupt since Renjun was clearly exaggerating but Renjun swats his hand away. "And you're telling us no one has _ever_ satisfied you?"

"A guy has deeds, okay? I may be getting it good on my dick and in the ass but seriously, I haven't found that–that _wow!_ kinda sex." Jaemin explains, a pretty little frown on his face. "But I do think Jeno is quite above average, he's like a sex god."

Jeno, albeit being immersed in his game, flushes deep in the face and neck as he puts down his phone to send Jaemin a bewildered look. "Jaemin, _please._ " Jeno sighs, clearly embarrassed that Jaemin had said it out loud.

It wasn't even a secret between them four that they have fucked each other at least once. Curiosity has always been their weakness and it felt so much better to finally find out the answer to their questions (read : lust).

"No offense, Jeno. I love you, bro. The sex was great." Jaemin sighs. "And the two of you too. Especially you, Hyuck." He points to Donghyuck. "Both your ass and dick are great. I just–I just need _more._ "

"You're crazy." Renjun spats.

"Thanks for the compliment, I guess." Donghyuck says in confusion. "Though I do agree with Renjun, Jaem. This isn't a good idea."

Jeno rolls his eyes, picking up his phone again and turning his back slightly from them so he could act like he doesn't know any of them.

"Meanies," Jaemin pouts. "All of you."

"Maybe you should find a hobby, Nana." Jeno suggests, not even glancing back.

Jaemin perks up at the suggestion and so does Renjun and Donghyuck who exchanged knowing looks.

"My hobby is suck—"

"Yep, no more of that for you." Donghyuck cuts him off.

"No, but _listen_! I read about this stuff, okay? I found out about rituals which I can do to call for a sex demon." Jaemin beams excitedly, his enthusiasm so big that he leaves the other three with no heart to reject his idea and crush his dreams.

"You know, you shouldn't start anything with them. Something _will_ go wrong." Renjun reminds, eyebrows narrowing in concern of their youngest friend.

"What could _possibly_ go wrong?"

❧

Exactly, what could possibly go wrong? It's not like Jaemin would chant the wrong mantra. It's not like Jaemin would forget step two and skip step four straight to the last step. It's not like Jaemin had bad intentions. It's not like he's dangering anyone other than him, is he?

Therefore, Jaemin concludes, nothing could possibly go wrong.

The four best friends are hanging out in Jaemin's room after the end of their classes since Jaemin is the only one living alone while Jeno and Renjun share an apartment and Donghyuck lives at the university dorm. Jaemin's place isn't exactly extravagant but it was more than luxurious for one person to be living in. Hence, why his place has become the hotspot whenever they plan to spend time.

They've been quietly doing their work, with Renjun clicking his pen every few seconds and Donghyuck typing away on his laptop, while Jeno quietly reads his thick textbook on historical buildings. Jaemin is chewing on the end of his pen—a habit he picked up whenever he doesn't want to do his work and ends up procrastinating. His eyes scan the three of his friends, _actually_ doing work instead of playing around for once.

_Boring, boring, boring!_

Jaemin clasps his hands together below his chin in an attempt to look cute, putting on the best pleading face. He inhales sharply, catching their attention with how loud it is. He gets a stink eye from Renjun and an amused smirk from Donghyuck who knows Jaemin is up to something (utterly stupid) again.

"So, does anyone want to be with me when I summon the demon?"

Renjun snorts as he quickly picks up his books. "Yeah, right. Like I would want to stay up with you for that."

"Aw, Renjun-ah." Jaemin whines. "Don't you like this kind of supernatural stuff?"

"I do but not when you summon a sex demon to fuck you?!"

Jaemin rolls his eyes at him and turns to the rest. "Please tell me you're going to stay with me, hm?"

"I don't know, Jaemin. I may look like I fuck with the devil but I don't really want to sell my soul right now. Maybe in a few years?" Donghyuck shrugs casually with the most infuriating smile.

Jaemin scowls at him, throwing a random plushie at Donghyuck's face. Donghyuck yelps and stumbles down from his seat at the edge of the bed despite the small plushie weighing as much as a feather.

"Jenoooo my sweet, sweet Jeno, you would do anything for me, right, No-ya?" Jaemin gives him his best puppy eyes and he notices how Jeno's eyes soften, a sign that he has the boy wrapped around his pinky but the next second, Jeno averts his gaze, looking behind Jaemin where Donghyuck is. Jaemin could only imagine the menacing glare Donghyuck sends Jeno's way. "You'd stay for me, right?"

"Uh…" Jeno trails off. "Nana **—** "

"Traitors! All of you." Jaemin frowns, crossing his arms against his chest. "Leave now or you shall not be forgiven when I see you again."

" _If_ you see us again," Donghyuck snickers, earning a hit from Renjun on the shoulder. "Ouch much?"

"Take care, Jaem. Try _not_ to kill yourself." Renjun advises, giving him a serious look. "Please,"

Jeno pulls Jaemin into a brief hug. "Call me if you get in trouble, okay?"

Jaemin puffs out his cheeks, smacks Jeno's back and waves them off. "I'll be fine, traitors."

Once they leave, Jaemin curses under his breath, swearing that he'll never tell his friends about whatever happens once he summons his sex demon. His friends don't even know that Jaemin had made his research about the said demon on a trusted website (Wattpad) and how to safely summon an incubus.

Jaemin clicks on the open tab on his laptop, directing him to the _How To Summon An Incubus Boyfriend_ website _._ He hasn't read through all the reviews and comments under the page but he's highly certain of this one. Going through the list of the requirements, Jaemin makes sure he passes each of them.

18 and above? _Check!_

Willing to have sexual intercourse with a supernatural entity? _A hundred times check!_

Having little or more experience in the following; meditation, void meditation and lucid dreaming. _Okay maybe not check?_

"I don't know how this lucid dreaming stuff works but no experience in them won't necessarily make me incapable of doing the ritual," Jaemin trails off. "...Right?" he asks himself then waves it off. "I'll be fine."

Jaemin reads the last requirement for the ritual and lets out the loudest offended scoff.

Have to be heterosexual. _A MILLION TIMES NEVER A CHECK._

"What do you mean a heterosexual?! I can't believe this? Are you implying the demon is homophobic?" Jaemin snorts. "I'm no het, so does that disqualify me immediately?"

Jaemin thinks for a few seconds, squinting his eyes at the list then shifting his gaze to his crotch area. "What? Do they not fuck anything with a hole?" He gives his ass a light pat. "Well, the demon is gonna be satisfied with my hole anyway, I'll give them heaven.”

"Wait—they _are_ from Hell, no?" Jaemin scratches his head in slight confusion then returns back to the list.

Works at any moon phase; best during a full moon at 12 to 3 am. _Check! Staying up late is my talent._

If there are kids around sleeping nearby, DO NOT do this in your apartment. _Check! I live alone._

"So all I have to do is wait for the devil's hour? This is so easy! I can do it in my sleep." Jaemin laughs, rubbing his hands cheekily but his voice sobers a second later. "Which I won't do, unless I'm in a suicide mission. Which I'm not! I'm here for dick and dick only. Wait—"

"They _do_ have dicks, right?"

Jaemin clicks another open tab, skimming past the page as he registers a few information about the sex demon he would be summoning that night. "Sex demons are known to be cunning, evil and deceitful. Yada yada yada. They have attractive angel-like characteristics that make them stand out and can look accordingly to the _fantasy of the desired_. Yada yada yada, they tend to make you 'their' property. _Oooh._ I like a possessive incubus.

"They feed off sexual energy by making their targets weakened and taking their lifespan which is also kind of vampiric. Hm," Jaemin crosses his arms and smacks his lips. "A sex demon that's like a vampire? Count me in."

He spends the next half an hour rereading important information he thinks he needs for the ritual and wasting time until the clock strikes a quarter before 2 a.m. His phone alarm dings and alerts him of the time. Jaemin hisses a quiet _yes_ as he pads across the floor in a hurry. He carries the stuff he needs for the ritual and dumps them in the middle of the room—not quite because his bed takes half of the space so he moves a little to the right. He rolls his soft baby blue carpet to the side, creating more space.

A content smirk remains on his face the whole time he prepares for the ritual. He has a candle propped up right in front of him and a piece of A4 paper with his lucky blue pen.

Jaemin stands up to turn off the lights and dashes his way back.

"Okay, the first step is to light the candle." Jaemin says, lighting up the candle with a match— _Aha!_ Serves Donghyuck right for not trusting Jaemin for bringing matchboxes to his place when he first moved. Once the fire from the candle illuminates the dark room, Jaemin grabs his phone to take a quick snap of a selfie of him and the candle. For memory purposes. Maybe he’ll make a scrapbook of this joyous occasion.

"Then, you have to clear your mind and start formulating what you want in your mind." Jaemin inhales deeply then suddenly wonders an idiotic thought. "That's easy. Horny thoughts, Jaemin. Horny thoughts. Wait—how do you clear your mind _and_ think what you want at the same time? Is that a thing? I think it is. Okay, back to horny thoughts, Jaemin."

"Horny thoughts done and check! Now, I have to...write a letter to Lillith. Can I call her like that? Should I use Madam? Or Queen? Or Lady? Well, the instructions say Lillith, so Lillith it is. "

"Do not command her or tell her to obey you. I respect you, Lillith. I would _never_ —You are my only hope for a sex demon." Jaemin takes the pen and starts writing the greetings while mumbling the words under his breath. "Great Lillith, I seek your blessing, I ask a favour of you if it pleases you,"

Jaemin tries to recall the rest of the steps. "It said there's no set limit on how much you should write as long as you request to your heart's desire. My heart's desire is to be fucked by a sex demon, Great Lillith. Wait—I'm allowed to write fuck, right? Oh! And address Lillith again to thank her for considering your request.

"Oh sweet lovely Lillith, please favor me and grant me your blessings." Jaemin scribbles down whatever comes to mind. He ends the letter with the given sentence; _All these words are my deepest desire, I mean them truthfully. I swear in your name, Lillith and by blood._

"And….done!" Jaemin lifts the paper up above him and admires it. "My handwriting is pretty, she'll definitely grant it." He finally signs the paper with his birth name. "Na. Jae. Min."

"Now, a drop of blood." Jaemin picks up a needle, pricks his finger without wincing then lets one drop of blood soak onto the paper. "So close, I am so close to acing this."

Jaemin puts the paper gently in front of the candle and begins meditating. "Am I even doing this right? It's not that hard but this isn't easy either. Okay, Jaemin. Concentrate. All you need to do is concentrate."

Jaemin sits on a cushion with his back straight and hands resting on his knees. It's his most comfortable position. He takes his time to fix his whole mind and soul into concentrating. Gathering all his inner desires, Jaemin focuses on his letter. When he feels ready, he recites the chant.

"Lillith, please receive this offering. I give this with true intention and willingly."

Jaemin waits for a few beats before picking up the paper and holding it on top of the lit candle. He burns the edge of the paper first and chants his next words.

"May the light of this candle burn brightly and guide your child to me."

_Damn, I'm seriously calling Lillith's child to come and fuck me, huh?_

Jaemin doesn't do anything remarkably striking as he sticks to relaxing himself and making sure his mind is clear. He _is_ meditating. Meanwhile, he leaves the candle burning for 30 more minutes.

After that, Jaemin remembers the page telling him to expect sensations like light gusts of cool air brushing against his skin or goosebumps. He should also expect at some stage during the ritual that his arousal hits him so strong he'll definitely lose his concentration.

Jaemin takes in deep breaths, anticipation building in him. Jaemin has always been a patient person but his legs are starting to get numb and none of what he expected has happened yet. He gives in to his curiosity and peeks an eye open.

_Why is nothing happening?_

Jaemin pouts, clearly annoyed but he tries to remain calm and relaxed. All of a sudden, he feels a cold breeze graze the fine hairs on his skin, making them stand up. He straightens his back, feeling the excitement from before flooding in again.

_Yes, yes. Finally!_

Jaemin is hasty as he utters the following chant when he thinks he's close to completing the ritual, completely forgetting the other signs of the demon's arrival.

"I thank you, child of Lillith, for coming to me. I welcome you into my life and into my dreams and ask all other spirits, demons and entities who have been attracted to my ritual to begone and leave in peace."

Hurriedly, Jaemin opens his eyes and blows out the candle. He skips over to his bed, giddy with the thought of the said demon visiting him in his sleep. It said so on the page. Jaemin relaxes himself by laying on his back and awaiting for what's next to come.

With his inexperience in rituals, he can’t tell if it's actually the real thing, nor can he differentiate between the touch of a sex demon and the gust of wind coming from the opened window.

Jaemin gets tired of waiting and eventually succumbs to sleep in mere minutes. What he doesn't realize is the opened window had shut closed and a gloomy, dark aura lingers over his room for the night.

❧

Jaemin wakes up around 10 a.m. in the morning to the buzz of his phone. He groans, voice hoarse and raspy as he picks up the call from one of his _beloved_ best friends.

"Where the hell are you?"

Jaemin whines, resting the side of his head on his pillow. "Home."

"Na Jaemin, you have 30 minutes to get ready before I go there myself and drag you out of bed."

Jaemin blinks drowsily, processing Donghyuck's loud voice on the phone. He whines a sleepy "Why?"

The line goes silent for a few seconds. "Are you sick?"

Jaemin perks up at his question. "Sick? No? Why?"

"You sound kind of...weird right now."

Jaemin furrows his eyebrows and places his palm on his forehead. _Normal._ "What do you mean, Donghyuck?"

"Never mind then. I think you really are sick. Go to sleep again. I'll see you later with food. Take care, idiot." Donghyuck leaves no time for Jaemin to interrupt as he hangs up.

Jaemin pulls away the phone from his ear, squinting at the screen and puts it back down.

"What's wrong with him?" he mumbles, hugging his bolster pillow to his face, before abruptly fluttering his eyes open. "That's right. Last night. Didn't I—?"

He stretches his long limbs halfway before he feels pain coursing all over his body. He lets out an awfully painful yelp.

"Did I get run over by a car? What the—" He suddenly brightens up, shoves the covers away to look at his body. "It's sore everywhere b-but...why am I not naked?"

Jaemin scrunches his nose in confusion. "Did the page say we'd end up naked? Did I even get fucked?" He slips his hand under, pulling down his sweatpants to take a look at his dick. _It looks normal. Well, did you expect it to be different?_

His hand wanders off to his back and down his butt, slowly inching closer to his hole as anticipation builds up inside him. Yet when he does, he finds nothing wrong with it. No pain, no ache, no soreness.

_Weird._

Jaemin decides to at least brush his teeth and wash his face before investigating further on the results of his ritual last night. He is walking towards his bathroom, eyes half-lidded, still heavily drowsy and lazy when he spots his face in the mirror across his bed.

"Hm? That's strange," Jaemin mumbles, hand coming up to brush his oddly neat hair. "Eh?"

He tugs on his hair which feels tousled compared to the image he sees in the mirror. Then, he blinks, turning back to the mirror, seeing his reflection with a head tilted and instinctively, Jaemin steps backwards. He notes the dark shade of his reflection's hair and the abyss that is the dark eyes staring back as if straight to his soul. His eyes widen in surprise when his reflection _smirks_.

"Wh–wha–who–what?!" He points to his _reflection_ which doesn't seem like a reflection anymore, as it inches closer to him. Jaemin is no coward but the rising chill he feels coursing through his spine says otherwise. Fear envelopes him as he locks eyes with a man who's the spitting image of himself.

It's in the way the man has the same pretty doe-like eyes Jaemin has seen on himself for the past two decades. Top it off with the little quirk at the corner of his lips when the man smiles is exactly the same one Jaemin smiles like, as his friends like to call it— _the little shit_ smile. Save for the slight height difference considering Jaemin's eyes are levelled to the other’s nose.

"Hello, Jaemin."

Jaemin stares blankly at the identical man in front of him, before suddenly erupting into a fit of laughter, clapping his hands and even going as far to shed a tear. "Okay, okay. This has been fun, huh? I think you guys proved your point."

Walking ahead after realizing there was no mirror there in the first place, Jaemin pats the man's shoulder friendly. The man grabs onto his wrist, clasping onto his hand firmly while Jaemin eyes the action, stupefied, before yanking his hand away.

"C'mon, break it off. I told you I got it. The ritual was stupid and I'm a fool for doing it, yeah, _yada yada yada!_ I'm wrong, you're right."

"Pardon?"

Jaemin snorts, throwing a light punch to the man's chest before slightly admiring how sturdy it feels under his touch. " _Oh?_ This is one hell of a chest. Do you work out often? Where do you come from?"

"...Hell?"

Jaemin chortles, waving his hand as if saying they can stop joking. "Yeah, right. What's your name, big guy? How much did they pay you?"

"Minazeroriadrizarnil Sylyx," the man answers nonchalantly and Jaemin's smile slips off a bit.

_That doesn't sound Korean._

"Excuse me what?"

"Min, for short."

"What?"

"Sylyx if you want to be cheeky,"

"Okay, whatever... _Min_. How did you get in here anyway?" Jaemin crosses his arms against his chest then gestures to his face. "Also, you can take off that mask or whatever you're wearing. I know I'm pretty but seeing my face not in a mirror is a little weird."

Jaemin walks away to make his bed while Min follows behind him leisurely.

"You might not want to see my real appearance and I had this look customized to your taste though?"

Jaemin snaps his head towards Min, face scrunched in confusion. "What?"

"You should know your horny thoughts might be one of the horniest ones I've encountered. But not the worst."

"What?"

"Good in bed, good at blowjobs, good at eating ass, strong and like no other. ‘ _Might as well be me.’_ Isn't that what you had in mind?"

Jaemin gasps, pointing an accusatory finger to Min's face. "Did you spy on me, pervert? First, you trespass into my home. Then, what? You're gonna violate me?"

"If it's what you want?" Min shrugs and jumps onto the bed yet the sheets don’t even crease which makes Jaemin narrow his eyes, thinking he was seeing wrong.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"You called out to me, remember?"

"No, I didn't? The only one I called is a sex demon who'd fuck my brains out, not some random person who– _Oh my God!_ "

"Nuh-uh, I'm kind of on time-out to call Him out." Min cringes, sitting upright with his arms propped behind him.

"No no no no no, this isn't what I wanted? Wait—maybe it is? No. Yes. Wait—firstly, did we—did you—did we...you know? Did we fuck?"

Min grins with a glint of mischief in his dark eyes. It looks so dark, it's almost black. Jaemin can even spot the red speckles in his iris and his heart races at the thought of actually being in the presence of a sex demon— _his_ sex demon.

Avoiding Min's icy eyes, Jaemin realizes how late he is and gasps, quickly fixing his stuff. Jaemin steals quick peeks at the demon who casually makes himself at home in between rummaging through his bag to check whether he brought the right textbooks for today's class and picking out his outfit. Jaemin spares one last glance before getting into the bathroom and does his daily routine with more speed than usual, cautious of the demon in his room.

He enters his room again with a toothbrush in his mouth, foam around his lips. He's ready to talk Min’s ears off. "I'm not done with you, mister. Once I get back from class, I want a clear answer about—"

Jaemin's words get stuck on the tip of his tongue when he sees no one in his room. Where did Min go? He didn't even hear the door opening. A shiver runs down his spine and he looks at the actual mirror he has hung on the wall, next to his window.

"What the fuck?!"

A list of profanities escapes Jaemin's mouth easily at the sight of his ruined mirror, a message left by Min— _i'll be back soon—_ written in ugly crimson bold letters.

"What the—Is that blood?! How am I gonna get that off, you sick demon?!"

❧

Jaemin gets to class right on time, although his mind is still stuck on the recent events. He called out a sex demon through a ritual, said demon was in his room just this morning and most importantly, the demon’s face is strikingly similar—no, it is _his_ face.

To ease his worries, Jaemin decides to tell his friends about his short endeavour. As expected, the reactions are negative.

"Slap me and tell me I didn't _just_ hear that."

A loud slap, accompanied by a pained yelp, rings through the secluded corner of the library.

"Fuck, Donghyuck. What the fuck?"

Donghyuck averts his eyes as he hides behind Jeno, using the other as a shield from the fuming boy. "Don't get mad at me. Get mad at Jaemin! He's the one who called over Satan."

"First of all, he is _not_ Satan!" Jaemin is interrupted when Renjun turns to him and shakes Jaemin's arms vigorously. For his smaller stature, Renjun is exceptionally strong.

"Did you even _listen_ to what I said?" Renjun hisses, looking upset while Donghyuck shoves Jeno away to join in on the Jaemin scolding session.

"Yeah, you told me try _not_ to kill myself." Jaemin shrugs, leaning back onto his chair and continues to read his notes though none of them makes sense at the moment.

"No, I didn't—"

"You actually did, Renjun." Jeno points out, earning an annoyed scowl from Renjun.

"Okay, maybe I did. But did you not learn from all those demonic stories I told you about?" Renjun huffs, gripping onto Jaemin's wrist tightly.

"You're going to cut off my blood circulation." Jaemin tells him casually while Renjun rolls his eyes at him.

"Donghyuck, talk to him."

"Jaeminnie, my boy. Our sweet little boy—"

"He's not the baby you think he is—"

"Shut up, Jeno. Not the time for your comments." Donghyuck snaps at Jeno, who pouts soon after. "Jaemin baby, Renjun's right. What were you thinking? This could really backfire. I mean, did you check the legit source of that ritual? Did you even perform it correctly? Did you even get fucked?"

Jaemin sighs as he puts away his notes and crosses his arms on top of the table. "Donghyuck sweetie, I see where your priorities are but do you really think that low of me?"

"Sometimes, yes," the three of them answer in unison.

An offended gasp leaves Jaemin at how synchronized they are. "Fine, you-you–judgy von holier-than-thou traitors! As a matter of fact, I am _not_ that dumb and I nailed that ritual, just so you know. I aced that shit!"

"Language!" Jeno piqued up, giving Jaemin a stern look.

"Not you too, Jen!"

"So what? Did your dream come true, huh? Did you get your brains fucked out?" Renjun asks, raising an eyebrow in wonder.

Jaemin snorts and is about to answer when he realizes the small, minor mistake in his plan. "W-well, we were getting to that part but you know, he— "

" _We_?!" Renjun screeched. "Who is we? You and who?"

"I was getting to that part, wasn't I?"

Jeno reaches out a hand to touch Jaemin's fist gently. "Jaemin-ah, I think it's time for you to stop drinking too much coffee."

Jaemin gives Jeno a deadpan look then yanks his hand away. "The three of you and not even one believes me. Fine, consider my mouth shut."

As Jaemin pretends to sulk, he catches an irregular sight. His breath hitches, sitting a little straighter, eyes trained on the figure pondering on the other side of the room.

_It can’t be._

The person smirks and all of Jaemin’s senses seem to heighten at the moment, a foreign feeling creeping onto him, something akin to excitement and fear and he’s not quite sure if he’s ever felt both at the same time before. He sees Min hold up a brown thick old book up to his eyes, cocking an eyebrow challengingly.

Jaemin feels his cheeks flush red, he feels hot all over and in his mind, all sorts of wild thoughts gather around. Is it weird to be attracted to yourself? Although, it’s not exactly you yourself? Jaemin thinks he’s going to find it out soon.

"You know what? I think I am feeling a bit sick. I-it's better if I stay at home, right? Right. Okay, guys. Have fun, goodbye. Love you, " Jaemin bids goodbye, glancing back at the book aisle to only see it empty, void of Min.

❧

Jaemin shuts the door to his home hastily. He takes light steps to his bed, placing his beg down on the floor gently. He pants heavily, not because he ran back home but instead anticipating what’s to come. He gulps, taking off his coat and letting it fall down gracelessly with a thud.

"Come out."

Silence.

"You came to see me at uni yet you don’t want to show up now? I said, come out. "

Another silence.

"What? Don’t tell me that was all for a show and you don’t have the guts to face me and fuck me—"

Jaemin’s words are cut short when a hand restrains his throat, lifting him off the ground. His hands come to hold onto the big hand holding him like a piece of a toy doll.

"You are indeed feisty. That pretty little mouth of yours, what should I do with it?"

Min throws Jaemin onto the bed carelessly while Jaemin struggles to catch his breath. "Breath play right from the start? How adventurous."

"You sure have no fear," Min comments, crawling onto the bed and the only thing in Jaemin’s head is _how does he make it look so seductive? Is that how I look like when I do that?_

"I do have one," Jaemin licks on his bottom lip, gnawing it after. "To be fucked so good that every other person after you won’t come close."

Min chuckles, pushing Jaemin to lie down, a finger caressing along his cheek. "I’ll fuck you good _good,_ so good that you'll wish you could join me in Hell." Min smiles devilishly though somehow it still looks kind in Jaemin's eyes. Is it because it's the way Jaemin usually smiles like?

"You didn't think I was already on my first ticket to Hell when I called out for you?"

Min ignores his question by peppering wet kisses along Jaemin’s slender neck, going from tender brushes to wet smacks then to small nips. Min bites down beside Jaemin's Adam's apple, watching it bob up and down erratically and feeling the quickening pace of his pulse. 

"Mortals like you are the tastiest. You're so gullible, I can eat you up."

"Why don't you?"

Min smiles again. He knows not to bother answering Jaemin’s questions as he licks a stripe along his throat, loving the way Jaemin's breath stutters and sucks the soft skin around the area, purposely spending more time on the hollow of Jaemin's throat. Jaemin lets out a soft moan, his palms turning white from how hard he's clenching his fists to hold back from touching the demon.

"Jaemin-ah, I know what you want."

"Y-you do?"

Jaemin feels like he’s having a one way conversation from the way Min never answers him and he’s about to protest when he notices the curtains closing shut by itself. The lights flicker open and he knows it’s all Min’s doing when the demon straddles his hips with a taunting smile. Min shows his forefinger to Jaemin’s face, letting his real form escape through the long sharp nail. He runs the finger down Jaemin’s chest and Jaemin watches.

Jaemin watches as his shirt tears in the middle from the touch, starting from the collar down to his stomach. His abs contract when the cold finger makes contact with the warm skin on his body. Jaemin’s eyes slip shut, euphoria flowing through his mind and it feels so wrong to feel turned on by an image of himself (although technically it isn't him but still—).

The air on his lower area is stuffy, his cock straining against the confinements of his now uncomfortable jeans. It feels hot. Everything around him feels hot. His mind is going haywire at how his patience is running thin and Min isn’t doing anything to relieve him out of his misery.

Min brushes the hair covering Jaemin's eyes, pressing a gentle kiss on his eyelid which makes Jaemin’s heart flutter. He’s done the same thing to his previous partners as a sign of affection but being on the receiving end of his own affectionate gesture is definitely different, especially when all he can see is his own face staring back at him. All his features apart from Min's sinister smile and dangerous eyes.

"Off, please." Jaemin utters, grasping Min’s wrist to place it on top of the waistband of his jeans. If Jaemin was capable of exuding pheromones, the whole room—no, the whole floor would have caught on to his intense scent.

Min wordlessly unbuckles Jaemin’s belt, unzips his jeans but doesn’t make a move to take them off yet. Jaemin jerks upwards when he feels a cold sensation on his clothed groin. Once Jaemin blinks his eyes open, the first thing he sees is tufts of raven hair but when he looks longer, Min's hair is of an auburn colour. Another cold sensation surprises him and this time, Jaemin sees the cause of it—Min's tongue. What shocks him more is the length of his tongue—it's longer than the normal tongue, the tip of it resembling that of a snake's—and how it swirls along the outline of Jaemin's hard dick.

"W-wait—" Before Jaemin could speak out, Min tugs Jaemin's underwear down, freeing his length, hard and straight. Jaemin is a little embarrassed from having an erection this early but the anticipation of what could be the _best_ sex ever haunts his mind.

Min has his skilled tongue curled around the tip of Jaemin's angry red dick, teasing him by gliding the wet organ along the veins. Jaemin chews on his lips, not wanting to surrender so soon yet his balled fists are clamped tightly against his dark sheets, making it a pretty contrast to his pale skin.

Jaemin's surprise doesn't end there when Min decides to pull a little stunt show by wrapping Jaemin's whole dick with the entirety of his tongue, licking him wet and leaving him panting breathlessly. Jaemin bucks his hips up in the air pathetically, wanting more of the friction. He thinks the sensation feels much better than any of his average blowjobs. The tip of Min's tongue pokes on the slit, stopping Jaemin from coming apart.

Right then, Min drops his head low, engulfing Jaemin full in his mouth and starts to suck him hard. He leaves no room for Jaemin to breathe, the human writhing under him, legs spread as wide as he could in the constriction of his jeans pooling around his midthighs. It’s a new feeling Jaemin has never felt before with how wildly Min’s tongue does wonders on his cock. Min deepthroats him with ease, letting Jaemin thrust up when the pleasure gets too much to handle.

Jaemin's hands automatically move forward, latching themselves onto Min's head, earning a low grunt from the demon which sent waves of pleasure south. Jaemin stutters a gasp as his high approaches, eyes going white from the pleasure. The soft moans leaving his mouth no longer seem coherent yet at the most crucial moment, Min pulls his mouth off him.

"Do you like that?" Min asks, licking the wet stains around his mouth, completely sucking of all of Jaemin's generously spilling precum .

"N-no, Min. Please—I-I want to—"

Min grabs on the base of Jaemin's dick, making Jaemin yelp from sensitivity. "I thought you liked getting edged, _Nana._ Isn't that what you like?" He presses on the slit of Jaemin’s cock.

Jaemin's head is filled with nothing but the urge to release and he squirms, nodding urgently. "Please, Nana wants it so bad. Nana wants it."

Min cocks an eyebrow, lifting Jaemin's chin, saliva dribbling down filthily and he unhesitatingly licks a stripe of the drool. Jaemin’s gaze is hazy and Min thrives over his state, loving how pliant the human is for him.

"Sweet,"

Jaemin whines, clearly unimpressed by Min's reaction to his pleads. His hands grip tighter onto Min's hair and that's when he notices it. Horns. He takes note of the two pointy, rock-like horns resting perfectly atop of Min's head. They’re a crispy crimson red, as if crafted by blood itself and Jaemin wonders how they came to be—if Min was cursed for it or had he been reborn with them. Jaemin does note they look devilishly pretty on the demon.

"You have horns?"

The question catches Min by surprise, as if not realizing his horns had come out some time ago. Jaemin swipes a thumb over one of them, gasping softly at the texture, not expecting it to feel smooth and velvety under his touch. Min growls under his breath, seizing Jaemin’s wrists and pins them down beside his head.

"They’re not for playing, Nana." Min shakes his head, voice soft like that of an elder to a child. Unlike his gentle words, Min’s smile instils a deep fear inside Jaemin—a dangerous quirk on the corner of his lips, except this fear subsides and rapidly grows into pleasure the next second. Maybe it's the way Jaemin is familiar with his own face so he only grins cheekily, earning an amused chuckle from the entity.

The next thing he checks off his list is Min manhandling him however he likes. Jaemin feels like he's being treated like a ragdoll yet he doesn't dislike it. He _digs_ it. He _wants_ it. Min flips Jaemin over ungracefully yet still gentle in the way he braces Jaemin's head from the fall and cold hands instantly taking their place on his tiny waist.

"Get on all fours."

Jaemin complies instantly, arching his back prettily when Min’s hands drop lower to rest them on his hips, one of them sliding down to knead Jaemin’s thigh. Soft moans leave Jaemin’s lips at Min’s touches, each one burning him from the inside and Jaemin feels drunk, drunk over the scent filling his senses. It seems as if Min gets stronger the more Jaemin’s sexual energy increases, leading to the sex demon to release his pheromones in the already suffocating air of sweat and lust. While Jaemin is high on Min, he feels a foreign sensation at his most sensitive area.

"What are you doing?"

"Lubricating you," Min answers nonchalantly, not noticing Jaemin's panic as the human scrambles to grab his bottle of lube when Min immobilizes his movements by the tight grip on his hip and thigh. "Now where are _you_ going?"

"G-grabbing lube?"

Min chuckles, leaving Jaemin wonder in bewilderment what his laugh means. What is so funny about him wanting to get lube? He's sure the demon would be harder to take compared to the normal human and he doesn't want to risk his ass teared open.

"Just sit tight and enjoy, Nana." Min whispers, dipping his head down in between Jaemin's thighs. Jaemin screams once he feels the long tongue circle his rim, sensitivity at its peak. Min relentlessly slips his tongue inside Jaemin's tight hole, uncaring of the little mewls Jaemin lets out.

Having the demon's tongue on his cock was exceptional but having the same sinful tongue inside him is unparalleled, phenomenal and Jaemin is so, so close to blacking out from the immense pleasure spreading through his body.

Min rubs tender circles on Jaemin's hip, flexing his tongue wonderfully, garning shameless moans from Jaemin whose eyes are wide, dark and glazed over. If his tongue is already this good, Jaemin awaits for the real thing.

Min makes a mess out of Jaemin, holding him back whenever he tries to writhe away and soothing him by roaming his hands around his body, grazing his nails over Jaemin's nipple, jerking Jaemin to sensitivity. Min brushes one nipple between his thumb and forefinger until it hardens, then does the same to the other one. He touches Jaemin everywhere and somehow nowhere—none of his touches relieves Jaemin of his arousal as Min makes a point not to touch what's in between Jaemin's legs. A single tear escapes Jaemin's eye at how overwhelming the pleasure is to his body.

To others, it would be torture but to Jaemin, Min is doing exactly according to his deepest desires.

Jaemin can't wait to be wrecked further.

Min pulls him up to stand on his knees on the bed, front pressed against Jaemin's back and binds Jaemin's hands above his head with an invisible force. Jaemin doesn't even try to break free, he doesn't want to. Min hides his face in Jaemin's neck, turning the beautiful canvas into his tainted art.

Jaemin has quite high stamina yet in the presence of a sex demon, it seems to be of no use, his energy depleted only after the foreplay but maybe it also has to do with the fact Min hasn't let him come yet.

Jaemin slumps back, thighs shaking and rests his bound hands behind Min's neck. In a swift motion of a finger, Min makes the only full body mirror in the room skid across the floor, stopping right in front of them. It's only then Jaemin notices the demon is naked, much like him and his body as if sculpted to perfection. Min had gotten rid of Jaemin's tattered clothes somewhere across the room.

"Your request would be perfect once we seal it with this, sweetheart." Min smiles in Jaemin's ear, nibbling on the earlobe playfully. "Feels like a dream come true, doesn’t it?"

Jaemin feels Min's predator-like gaze scanning him through the reflection and he shies away, turning his head to press their lips together. Min is amused judging by the lopsided smile through the kiss and deepens it, cupping Jaemin's cheek gently. It's the tender touches that leaves Jaemin craving for more. It's an uncomfortable position for Jaemin yet he doesn't mind it, not when the dangerously sweet taste of the demon fills his mouth.

It's addictive.

"Pretty," Min says against Jaemin's lips and the reaction he receives is a whimper. "You're so, so pretty, Jaemin-ah. Do you have enough people telling you that? No? I don't think a lifetime will be enough."

Jaemin flushes red down to his chest, heaving uncontrollably, head thrown back in bliss.

"Aren't you a good little boy? Are you enjoying this? Does a small praise take you over the edge, hm?" Min asks, lips grazing along Jaemin's jaw down to his mauled neck, biting on the skin and giving gentle pecks to the hickies decorating his unblemished skin.

Jaemin whines, mumbling an incoherent _yes_. His mind is going crazy and Min is still taking his _goddamn_ time.

"Watch yourself," Min says, alerting Jaemin of the order, straightening his back and pushing his ass against Min's front, desperate for some friction, anything to relieve him.

Min sighs in content, nuzzling his nose on Jaemin's neck, inhaling the human's scent, drinking it in to charge his energy. Jaemin hasn't seen Min's cock but he knows it would be bigger than anything he's ever taken. He has high expectations.

The real thing definitely exceeds his expectations. Jaemin moans as he sees what he could imagine as the tip of Min's cock. He watches how Min enters him with no difficulty, filling him up to the hilt. He hiccups once, tears springing onto his eyes as he feels his walls stretching open deliciously. Min's cock fits snugly right inside.

Jaemin watches Min pull out halfway, teasing him with how slow he's thrusting back in. Jaemin whimpers, body bouncing with every deep thrust. He watches in amazement how Min's cock disappears inside him, wanting more despite being a sobbing mess.

Only then, does Jaemin notice how awfully fucked out he looks in the mirror. Body glistening in sweat, fringe matted onto his forehead, tears rolling down his cheeks pathetically and his cock, hard rock and a devastatingly fuming red.

Min pounds into Jaemin's ass ruthlessly, his hips slapping against Jaemin's butt cheeks harshly, turning the soft skin red. Jaemin's cock hits his own stomach repeatedly from how intense Min is. His knuckles turn ghostly white from how fierce he presses his nails against them. Jaemin has no strength left but he tries to grind down on Min's cock, always greedy and eager for more.

The coil in Jaemin's stomach becomes undone, orgasm taking over his whole body and Min fucks him through his high, not letting Jaemin get an inch of rest to breathe. Jaemin is full on crying, begging incoherently as his cock spurts out white gold, some going as far to stain his mirror while the rest pools under him, ruining the sheets.

Jaemin makes eye contact with Min, his heart thumping erratically and his mind out of control. It's the way Min's dark eyes are boring through his soul, the red in his iris standing out even more, almost taking over his whole eye. It's the way a sinister smile is seen on his lips, something Jaemin has never even seen on himself. It's the way Min is touching everywhere and nowhere and Jaemin can't help but be under his mercy. It's the way Jaemin can only see Min as himself even with his two bloody red horns and claw-like nails.

It's the way this image is an exact replica from one of his many wet dreams and Jaemin thanks Lilith and one of her many children for enabling him to finally fulfill his most shameful, wicked desire. It's the way he finally comes apart to the image of himself getting fucked by another image of himself.

It's a dream come true.

Min finally unbinds Jaemin's wrists, resulting for the spent boy to fall forward and almost off the bed but he catches Jaemin by the waist, laying him down gently on a pillow. Jaemin catches his breath, staring at Min's blissed out expression, thinking that their expressions couldn't have been that much different and he smiles at the thought of looking gorgeously breathtaking after getting wrecked to this extent. Min brushes Jaemin's wet hair away, wiping away his sweat sweetly.

"T-that was so good," Jaemin croaks out, voice hoarse and raspy from all the moaning and crying. "I don't think I can move on from this."

"You might want to do that faster, pretty." Min says, earning a tired eyebrow raise. "We aren't done yet."

Before Jaemin can complain any further (though he definitely has no complaints, at all), Min lifts his legs, wrapping them around his waist and aligns himself to Jaemin's abused hole. Jaemin hooks his ankles together, digging his feet to Min's ass and letting out a surprised gasp.

"What is it?"

"If you're supposed to look like me, why do you have the better ass?"

Jaemin looks unsatisfied but Min shuts him up by shoving his tongue inside his mouth, laughing heartily while Jaemin clutches onto his back desperately. Jaemin gives in, loving the soft, sensual feeling of their lips against each other. Unlike his cold fingers, Min's lips are oddly warm.

Their next round is remarkably outstanding. Jaemin recalls one of the items on his check list is to be treated affectionately. Min's way of affection is to fuck him in a more intimate position, where they both are facing each other, foreheads pressed together and lips brushing at each thrust. Jaemin thinks this position makes him feel Min deeper inside and his heart flutters. It's one of the positions he had wished to do one day.

Somewhere in the middle of it, Jaemin's hand comes up to run his hand through Min's hair. He eventually pokes on his horns and at a particularly deep thrust, he accidentally tugs on them. What comes after turns him on even more. Min had let out a guttural sound, low and deep as he continued to ram Jaemin's ass.

"I told you," Min enunciates each word with a thrust. "That they aren't for playing, Nana."

Jaemin whines at each thrust. "N-Nana—Nana's sorry. He-he won't do it a-again."

"Aren't you a good boy? Good boys should listen." Jaemin learns his lesson after trying to rile Min up the next time.

The day doesn't end with that, Min having his absolute way with Jaemin by bending him over the balcony. At first, Jaemin was scared because anyone could see them outside and naked and fucking, yet Min convinced him that an illusion was placed over them—making them invisible to the naked eye.

"Fuck me in every corner," Jaemin says in between his moans and Min happily grants his wish. Pushing Jaemin against the wall, Min fucks mercilessly, egging Jaemin to scream out his name and fueling more of his energy. Jaemin thinks it's a win-win situation for them both—Jaemin getting the _best_ fuck of his life and Min receiving an enormous amount of sexual energy to feed off from him. Jaemin would let out the softest, lewdest sounds in Min's ear as Min abuses his prostate, turning Jaemin to nothing but cries and moans. Jaemin ends up forgetting that his neighbours could hear him at this time of the day but none of that matters when he's at the peak of his pleasure.

"I wanna ride you," Jaemin begs, batting his lashes prettily. As weak as Jaemin is for pretty things, it seems like Min shares the same heart (if he does have one). He lets Jaemin ride him.

Although it was supposed to be Jaemin's time to shine and show off his skills, he could never win against a sex demon. Min takes over him again, rendering Jaemin to a whimpering cockslut. Their orgasms sync up and Jaemin falls down, body shaking and thighs trembling, while Min looks completely fine, other than his eyes turning another shade of red.

Jaemin gets off Min but stumbles down on his knees. He looks up at Min, lips glossing with spit and maybe it was because of Min's erotic pheromones or his own raging lust but he begs to blow Min off. Jaemin even goes as far as to rub his cheek against Min's cock shamelessly.

"Please?"

"Say it properly, pretty."

Jaemin, despite everything they've done for the past hours, hides his pink cheeks, muffling out a few words.

"What was that?" Min teases, carding his fingers through Jaemin's hair, sweeping his sweaty hair back at the same time.

Jaemin purrs, resting a cheek on Min's thigh and looks at Min with his innocent (lustful), big doe eyes. "I want to suck you off, can I?"

Per Jaemin's begging, Min lets him suck him off. It is more of a struggle on Jaemin's part, his mouth unable to withstand more than half of Min's cock and his hands having to make up for the rest. Min ends up coming onto Jaemin's face and tongue, Jaemin swallowing down the remnants, earning a bright laugh from the demon. It’s something Jaemin didn't expect to come from him but isn’t unwelcome.

"That was impressive, Nana. You had your practice, haven't you?" Min asks, wiping off his cum from Jaemin's cheek and shoving said fingers into Jaemin's mouth, Jaemin humming in delight.

Whilst this, Min keeps on feeding Jaemin's love of praises, complimenting everything he finds cute about the boy. From his doe eyes, long eyelashes, cute nose, rosy cheeks and swollen red lips to his incredible skills in bed. Jaemin keens at every praise thrown his way, giggling happily.

"Kiss me, kiss me." Jaemin whispers, swinging his arms over Min's shoulders. Min gives him the gentlest kisses on the apples of his cheeks, watching Jaemin blush darker and turn warmer in his hold.

Jaemin strokes a dainty finger along Min's neck, lips frowning slightly when he stares down at his own chest.

"Can I mark you?"

Min seems delighted by the request, holding onto Jaemin's finger on his neck. "Marks don't last long on me, sweetheart."

"It won't hurt to try, right?"

"The pleasure is all yours then."

With that, Min lets Jaemin try to leave marks on his body. He's already done an extremely great job at mauling Jaemin's chest, red, purple and pink bruises scattered all over, yet Min's speedy recovery leads to Jaemin's bites lasting no longer than five seconds.

Jaemin whines, "It's so unfair. I just want to leave one."

Min leads Jaemin's finger to an area above his collarbone, pressing hard enough that a bruise forms for a good ten seconds. Jaemin watches in astonishment, glancing back and forth at Min and the newly found area.

"What are you waiting for?"

Jaemin beams at the given permission, so he sucks as hard as he can to produce a pretty love bite on the demon's skin that would last longer than the rest, and admires his work which soon fades out. Yet Jaemin isn't as sad as he thought he would be.

Jaemin sees Min flash him a cheeky grin before his lips are captured and he lands down on his back. "Call me Sylyx, okay? It'll get even better."

And so it does.

❧

Jaemin wakes up to the rumbles of his hungry stomach, his drowsy mind reminding him that his last meal was a piece of convenience store bought bread for breakfast. His throat is also dying of thirst from straining his voice too much.

Jaemin turns to his side, grabbing his water bottle on his nightstand, draining half of its content. He's about to fall asleep again when he realizes something wrong about his body. There is none of the supposed pain he should have felt after his rough night before. Sitting up, Jaemin is left in confusion at how none of his muscles are sore and his legs don't seem like they'll give up on him.

_Was it all just a dream?_

He runs his hand down his body, noting how clean he is, although his stark naked body as a reminder everything isn't a dream. He winces when he accidentally pokes an area on his chest. Jaemin searches for his mirror, finding it to be in its original place, all the residue of yesterday's filth gone. The only thing left is his reflection staring back, hair unkempt and chest mauled.

He experimentally presses on one of the bruises, hissing at the pain but loving how pretty it looks against his skin. Jaemin throws his blanket away, walking towards the mirror, humming once he registers he doesn't feel any pain in his ass compared to last night's events. Maybe Min pulled a healing spell on him? Who knows?

Jaemin notices the abundance of love bites downwards, blushing greatly as he recalls Min going down on him once more to _give love_ to his thighs. He smiles shyly, admiring the art Min left on him as a souvenir. He can't believe Min would also know the desires he's always kept to himself. However, that wasn't the only souvenir, Jaemin barely missed the _gift_. 

Words, similar to yesterday's bloody, ugly bold crimson letters appear on the top part of the mirror— _thank you for the meal,_ with a rotated cursive heart and— _hope we meet again, nana._

"What the—Does he have to use blood to write—Does he know how hard it is to get rid of this?!"

❧


End file.
